Power of Love
by Shitsuren69
Summary: In which Tsuna is raised in Italy along with Bianchi and Gokudera. In which he learns that nothing is stronger than saying, "I love you." In which we all find that he is immune to Bianchi's cooking. 27ALL YAOI and HET. Thanks, Nyukisan10 for the idea!


Well, to be truthful, I was going to avoid writing this for as long as I could. But then Byakuren with his fluffy marshmallows attacked me!!! No, not really. It was more of Bianchi's cooking….

WARNING! There are Lots of HET and YAOI Themes ahead! BEWARE!

I don't own.

* * *

Power of Love

Young Gokudera Hayato sometimes wished that he could die. Whether this was out of pure fear of his older sister or from pure love for his younger 'brother' he never specified. All that mattered was that young Sawada Tsunayoshi always stood by his side and smiled that perfectly angelic smile of his. If that meant getting rid of anyone who came near the young boy, Gokudera happily complied. And if that also meant that Gokudera must tolerate Bianchi's cooking…. Well…

Tough luck, Swada.

There was one thing Gokudera would never allow and that was to eat his sister's cooking... willingly. Especially not because a watery-eyed chibi tugged at his shirt. Perhaps if his father ordered it… But no, Gokudera feared that his younger brother must survive this on his own.

"Good luck!" Gokudera said, quickly patting Tsuna's head and making a bee-line for the door. Of course, what he really meant to say was, _Better you than me._ But the innocent younger boy was oblivious to that.

Thus three-year-old Tsunayoshi ended, with no guardians to help him out, seated in front of Bianchi… and mountain loads of food.

"Eat up, Tsuna," Bianchi sang as she piled up more food for the young Vongola.

She seemed completely oblivious to the rising purple stench from her cooking. And Tsuna, although a sweetheart, couldn't stand the thought of stomaching such terrible-looking food (was it food if it wasn't edible?). He gulped. "B… Bianchi-chan-"

"Call me Aniki," Bianchi quickly cut in with a smile. "Gokudera does."

If Tsuna was the cursing type, he would've done so. Repeatedly. But Swada Tsunayoshi was a good child. And good children didn't curse, or so his mother used to say. Of course, his mother also said that banana chips tasted better when dipped in tomato sauce. But that was hardly the point. The point was that Tsuna was trapped and there was no way to get out of this mess.

He took a deep breath. _Self, I knew you well._ With that final goodbye, Swada Tsunayoshi took a bite out of Bianchi's poison cooking for the first time.

* * *

Gokudera and the team of medics waited by the closed kitchen door. As soon as he had made certain that he was safe, Gokudera had called the medics. But now the problem was barging in. No one was stupid enough to kick the door down. Especially not when they knew who was behind the door. But no one exactly wanted to abandon the young Tsunayoshi.

Actually, no. That was a lie. They were all itching to get away from there. If only that silly Hayato kid wasn't there…

_Slam!_

The team of medics and Gokudera froze at the sound of the door opening. They stared with horror as Bianchi regarded them. _She wouldn't…?_

Bianchi smiled. "If you wanted to eat, why didn't you come sooner?"

With those final words, the medics dispersed. Gokudera gulped. _So that's what they mean by karma_.

* * *

Tsuna smiled brightly at the sight of his older 'brother.' "Haya-nii!" he shouted, waving.

Gokudera blinked. _Wait. He's not gagging?_ Confused, he stared at the clean plate in front of Tsunayoshi. Surely the young child didn't eat all the-?

"You should be more like Tsuna, Hayato," Bianchi said. "He ate everything I gave him."

"What?!"

Bianchi demonstrated as she placed a pile of purple food in front of Tsuna. The innocent child merely smiled and picked up his fork. Gokudera puked as Tsuna ate the poisoned food… happily.

"H… How?!"

Tsuna and Bianchi glanced at each other. They smiled. "Love."

* * *

And so Twelve Years passed…

"You want to go to Japan?" Gokudera asked incredulously at his younger 'brother.'

"Yeah!" Tsuna said. "I heard from Reborn that that's where the First Vongola Boss disappeared to! I want to visit his grave!"

"Why do you want to see a dead person for?"

Tsuna's face fell. "I… I guess you're right. I'm sorry for suggesting such a stupid idea."

_Damn him and his pathetic eyes!_ "Fine. We'll go and visit for a few days, got it?"

"Yay! Thank you, Haya-nii! I love you!" Tsuna exclaimed, throwing his arms around his older 'brother.'

Gokudera sighed happily. _Anything to make my little brother happy! I mean, it's not like we're going to be stranded on that island or something._

_

* * *

  
_

They were.

* * *

Gokudera cursed up a storm. "Damn it! How the hell did we end up in this position?!"

"It's not that bad, Haya-nii!" Tsuna said with a shy smile. "Maybe we can start going to normal school and stuff!"

Gokudera scoffed at the thought. Him? In a _normal_ school? As if! His own father had to pay him to make him attend that stupid Mafia school! Hell if he went to a _normal _school! He'd rather eat Bianchi's cooking!

"Look! That kid's practicing sword-swinging!" Tsuna exclaimed, running towards a park.

"Hey wait! Tsuna, you can get hurt if you go near him!" _Not to mention that isn't a sword!_

"Hi!" Tsuna said cheerfully to the boy swinging a baseball bat. "I'm Tsuna. Why're you swinging a sword?"

"Huh? This isn't a sword. It's a baseball bat."

"A…?"

"You don't know what a baseball is?" the other boy looked shocked at this.

Tsuna's face turned red. But he honestly answered. "I'm sorry! I don't know it!"

"No worries," the boy said with a smile. "I'll teach you. Oh, and I'm Yamamoto."

"Yamamoto-san…" Tsuna whispered. The boy turned to face him.

"Hm?"

"I love you!"

There was a slight pause as Yamamoto's face turned crimson red. Then he laughed heartily, wrapping his arms around the smaller boy. "Sure sure! I like you, too! Man, you sure are a funny guy, Tsuna!"

"Get your hands off of my brother!" Gokudera exclaimed, pulling out his dynamites.

"It's alright, Haya-nii! Yamamoto-san's going to help us!" Tsuna said. He smiled brightly at Yamamoto. "Right, Yamamoto-san?"

"Actually," Yamamoto said. Tsuna's face fell. Grinning, Yamamoto continued. "I'll only help if you call me Takeshi-kun!"

"Sure!"

"Don't just agree to it!" Gokudera exclaimed. He glared at Yamamoto. _I won't let you taint Tsuna's innocence! _

_

* * *

  
_

The next couple of meetings have been shortened due to the shortage of time (not to mention that my Microsoft word is broken and keeps on deleting what I wrote). And yes, there's been a lot of time scrambling.

* * *

Meeting the Sasagawa Siblings

"Road work to the extreme!" Ryohei shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Wow! That's so cool!" Tsuna thought as he watched Ryohei punch the air. "Do you do this every day?"

"Of course! It's to make sure I'm always extreme!"

Tsuna smiled brightly. "That's amazing! I love you, Sasagawa-san!"

Ryohei paused a bit, his face turned red. Tsuna dismissed it as a result of the extreme training. Then Ryohei punched the air. "Alright! Let's double the extreme training!"

With that, Ryohei ran off to do his roadwork… twice as much.

"My brother's a little extreme at times," a girl said, her voice apologetic.

"Yeah, but he's really cool," Tsuna told her with a smile.

The girl smiled back. "I'm Kyoko. Nice to meet you!"

"I'm Tsuna. Nice to meet you, too."

The two stared at each other with bright smiles.

"Oh! Why don't we go to my house and have some snacks?"

Tsuna's eyes lit up. "Yes! I love you, Kyoko-chan!"

Kyoko blushed. "Eh? Uh… I mean… that is…" But one look at Tsuna's happy face shut her up. She smiled back. "I guess I like you too, Tsuna-kun."

* * *

Meeting Hibari Kyoya

"Loitering around after the bell rang, smoking on school grounds, and… bringing illegal explosives to school. I will bite you to death," Hibari snarled at Gokudera.

Gokudera scoffed as he lit his dynamites. "Bring it!"

Hibari brought his tonfas up. Within seconds, the two were fighting again. Tsuna watched this worriedly. This was perhaps the third time that day, and he really didn't think that Gokudera could take any more beating that he had already received. "Ano… please don't hurt Haya-nii. He's all I have," Tsuna begged Hibari.

Hibari paused in his beating of Gokudera to spare Tsuna a glance. Neat school uniform, carrying only normal school things, wide teary eyes… Hibari smacked Gokudera one last time and turned away. After all, too much staring would cause his image to wither away.

"Next time, I won't stop."

Tsuna stared at the retreating back with awe. "Hi… Hibari-san! I love you!"

Hibari stopped in mid-stride. He whirled around, glaring daggers at Tsuna. And if Tsuna didn't know any better, he would say that there was a slight pink flush on the perfect's face. The said boy blinked. _Did I say something wrong?_

"Say that again and I'll bite you to death!"

* * *

Meeting Miura Haru

"This is my favorite cake store," Kyoko explained with a bright smile.

"Wow! These cakes look fabulous! I can't wait to eat some for Haru Appreciation Day!" a young girl shouted with a happy smile.

Tsuna blinked as Kyoko and the new girl began to talk about 'Appreciation Day.' _Haya-nii was right! Girls are weird!_

Then all of sudden, the two turned to him. "Right, Tsuna-kun?" Kyoko asked.

"Huh? Yeah! Of course!" Tsuna answered, not quite realizing what he had agreed to.

The new girl stared with sparkling eyes at the two of them. "That's amazing! I wish I had someone like that," she said dreamily.

Still not quite getting what was going on, Tsuna quickly changed the topic. "I don't think we've got your name, though."

"Oh! I'm Haru! Nice to meet you!" Introductions were quickly made.

"Since it's Haru Appreciation Day, Haru will buy you guys some cakes, too!"

"Really? Haru-chan! I love you!" Tsuna said, excitedly.

Kyoko's eyes widened. She stared at Tsuna with disbelief. "Did… did you just say…?" _Tsuna, you lying cheat!_

And Haru? She fainted from happiness.

* * *

Meeting Lancia

"Why are you doing this?" Tsuna demanded to who he thought was Rokudo Mukuro. "Why would you hurt so much people?"

The person closed his eyes briefly before continuing his attack. "Like it matters to you!"

"But it does matter to me!" Tsuna insisted, dodging the attacks. He grabbed 'Mukuro's' arm. "Listen to me! It's painful watching you fight! Stop hurting yourself anymore!"

The criminal relaxed his arms. "You…" He closed his eyes. "Alright. I'll talk."

With that, the man admitted to not being Rokudo Mukuro. He also explained the rest of the plot that would drive the story forward. Tsuna nodded, listening carefully to the story.

"So that's how it is…" he whispered to himself. "But there's something that bothers me."

The man frowned. "What is it, Vongola?"

"What's your name? I mean, surely you weren't always known as the fake Mukuro?"

The man smiled softly. "Lancia."

Tsuna tried the name out. Then with a determined look, he turned back to Lancia. "Then Lancia, please wait here! I will bring Rokudo Mukuro to his knees!"

"Wait! You don't understand! Mukuro… he's-"

"Don't worry!" Tsuna told Lancia. "Because my love for you will bring me back to you!"

Lancia's face flushed. "That… that's not the problem but-"

Before he could finish speaking, he was ambushed by poisoned needles. Tsuna stared in shock as the person that he had just admitted to loving collapsed to the ground. He turned to face the attacker.

"Anyone who betrays Mukuro-san will be killed," said a calm boy as he pushed his glasses up his nose.

"That's cruel!"

"If that's how you feel, then come find Mukuro-san. We'll be waiting."

Tsuna turned and looked at Lancia one last time. "Don't worry, Lancia. I won't lose."

* * *

Meeting Rokudo Mukuro

"You're wrong, Mukuro-san! The mafia isn't all evil!" Tsuna shouted. "They took you in, didn't they? They gave you a home!"

"Yes, so they can chain me to be their little toy. Trust me, Tsunayoshi, they're all corrupted," Mukuro replied, his usual joking voice filled with malice.

Tsuna shook his head. "No! I refuse to believe you! Haya-nii and Aniki aren't like that! They took me in because they love me!"

"Kufufufufu…. Is that what they told you?"

The young brunette's eyes widened. _No! I refuse to believe him! I can't… I…_ His eyes watered. _But what if he's right? What if… what if…?_ _No. He _is _wrong._ Tsuna looked up at Mukuro, his eyes determined. "Mukuro-san, all you need is love."

Mukuro raised a brow. "Kufufufu… interesting prospect, Vongola. How are you going to deliver it?"

Tsuna stood up and walked up to Mukuro. "I love you, Mukuro," he told the criminal. He then proceeded to wrap his arms around the said person.

Mukuro froze. For a split second, he even considered abandoning his plans of overthrowing the Mafia. But then he stopped himself. After all, things won't get better than this!

"Kufufufu…. Then I will claim your body as our wedding gift."

* * *

Meeting Basil

"Ah! Tsunayoshi! I have found thee!" the blue-haired teen said. He took out a picture of Tsuna from his pocket.

Gokudera jumped in between the suspicious looking boy and his 'brother.' "Who are you and where did you get that picture?"

"I'm Basil," the boy explained, ignoring the second question. After all, it would ruin his image if he admitted to have gotten the picture online. No, that just wasn't a Vongola Adviser thing to do. "And I carry the Vongola rings."

"What're those?" Yamamoto asked. "Are they for another game?"

Basil sweat dropped. "I… suppose thee can call it that. These are for Tsunayoshi."

Gokudera narrowed his eyes. "Wait a minute! Tsuna isn't-" He blinked. Wasn't the blue haired guy just in front of him? He turned around to his younger brother, only to see Basil kneeling as if asking Tsuna to crown him a knight… or proposing to Tsuna. "What?!

"Tsunayoshi," Basil said, completely ignoring Gokudera. "thou art the Vongola Tenth."

The dynamite specialist quickly pushed the potential suitor out of the way. "Come on, Tsuna. Let's go home!" He began to drag his younger brother away. The further they were from any potential suitors, the further Tsuna was from any danger of sexual molestation.

"Ah... but Basil-san is…" Tsuna said, squirming. He managed, however, to turn and look at Basil. "Thank you! I love you."

Basil stared at the retreating backs of the three, his face glowing warm. "So thou art Tsunayoshi…"

* * *

Meeting Xanxus

_Whose bright idea was it anyways to follow the fake tenth here? Wouldn't it have been smarter to have that stupid brat come and find me?_

Xanxus sighed, rolling the wine in his hand. At least alcohol was cheap. Otherwise, Xanxus would have left a long time ago.

He watched disinterestedly as random people walked by from his seat in a restaurant. Sure, this place was supposedly a five-star eating joint, but what kind of place didn't serve Italian dishes, anyways? He scowled. _Scums._

Then he paused. Was that mop of brown hair…? He peered closer. Yes! Yes it was. He would never mistake that small build, that wild brown hair, those wide brown eyes… Xanxus smirked. _What do you know? The brat came to me._

Within seconds, Xanxus had somehow managed to untangle the fake Vongola boss from his loyal henchmen. With a couple more second, the Vongola boss was seated across from Xanxus. Xanxus smirked. _Isn't life grand?_

"I'm sure you know why I brought you here?"

Tsuna nodded slowly. "Ano… you can have the Vongola rings, if you want. I don't want to be the Tenth."

Xanxus twitched. "You… Don't fuck with me! You think I'll take them from you just because you begged?! Scum, I won't take them even if you jerk me to completion!"

There was a slight pause. Xanxus blinked. _Wait… that didn't come out right._ And judging from the scum's pink face, Xanxus knew he had a bit of explaining to do.

"L-look, what I m-meant was-" _Damn it! Mafia bosses don't stutter! And they sure as hell don't blush!_

"You said the f-word!" Tsuna exclaimed.

_I don't think that's the problem here!!!_

"What I meant was," Xanxus forced out, drowning out Tsuna's complaint. "I won't take the rings until we have a match."

"Oh!" Tsuna said in understanding. Then his face fell. "Oh. Why does the mafia always depend everything on a match?"

Xanxus snarled. "Because that's what we do!"

"No wonder Mukuro hates us," Tsuna mumbled under his breath. He then focused on Xanxus. "So I'm guessing the competition have something to do with jerking each other off?"

Xanxus choked on air. _What is wrong with this brat?!_ "NO!" he roared, his face red. "We're going to have a _proper_ match! With fighting! And killing! And… and… you losing!"

Tsuna laughed. "You're funny, Xan-chan! I think I love you!"

Xanxus, still not quite recovered from the other comment, glared down at the next Vongola Boss, only to gaze deeply into those beautiful brown eyes. _Damn. He _is _good. _ "S… say shit like that _after_ I defeat you!" _And have thrown you down on the mattress…._

* * *

How Tsunayoshi was really killed… 10 years in the future!

"Thank you so much for coming to talk to me about this, "Byakuran began the meeting. He popped a marshmallow in his mouth.

"It's my pleasure," Tsuna answered. "I'm just glad that we can create an alliance instead of fighting."

Byakuran smiled. "Of course, Tsunayoshi! Why would I want to fight someone as sweet as you?"

Tsuna smiled back. "I love you, Byakuran!"

Byakuran froze. Never before had he seen such an innocent smile! He vowed then and there to make Tsunayoshi completely his. Then he smiled his usual joker smile. "I love you too, Tsunayoshi! Come! Let us do what all lovers do together!"

The brunette cocked his head to one side. "And what's that?"

If there was ever a time for evil grins, this was perhaps it. Byakuran smiled widely. He threw his hair back and turned to Tsuna with anime sparkles. "Eat Marshmallows!!"

"Sure!" Tsuna said. "I've never had one before but..."

"Say 'Ah!'" the white-haired man said.

Tsuna opened his mouth as Byakuran placed a marshmallow in it. Byakuran looked at Tsuna expectedly. Surely such a sweet young man would come to worship the awesomeness that was marshmallows! And surely the two of them would ride into the sunset together and… and…

Tsuna gagged. He probably should have thought a bit more before accepting the marshmallow. However, due to the excitement he had completely forgotten. He was immune to Bianchi's poison cooking, yes. Sadly, this meant that the rest of the food in the universe gave him food poisoning.

Byakuran watched in horror as his self-proclaimed soul-mate rejected the very thing that defined existence. Byakuran sobbed. There really was no one on this earth he could trust anymore! He opened his communication with the waiting guards.

"Kill the Vongola!"

"Sir? What about the Tenth?"

Byakuran glanced at the choking Vongola boss. He frowned, feeling his heart break. Nevertheless, he couldn't stop now! The man had choked on the goodness of life! He had to pay!

"All taken care of."

And the rest, as they say, is history.

* * *

Little Conversations of things that didn't quite make it in the story:

Tsuna: Spanner-san! I love you!

Spanner: That's nice, Tsuna. Now hold still so I can measure your eyes. Damn cute anime boys and their girly eyes…

----

Tsuna: Shouichi-kun! I love you!

Shouichi: *his glasses fall from his red face* Ah… that… that is… *turns a communicator on with Byakuran* Good bye, Byakuran-san. I've found someone better.

Byakuran: Shou-chan! No!!!

-----

Tsuna: Reborn! I love you!

Reborn: *smacks Tsuna on the head* Dame Tsuna, if you have time to blabber such nonsense, then train!

Tsuna: As expected of Aniki's lover!

-----

Tsuna: Dino-kun! I love you!

Dino: Come and give your brother a kiss, Tsuna!

Gokudera: No you don't! _I'm_ his brother!

Dino: You want to battle it out, kid? *takes out whip. Falls due to the fact that his family isn't here*

Gokudera: Haha! Now's my chance! Die!

------

Tsuna: Longchamp! I… I…

Longchamp: Yes?

Tsuna: … I can't do this anymore! *runs out crying*

Longchamp: Wait! Tsuna!!! Let's go bowling with some hot girls together!


End file.
